


Baby Wolvie

by Into_Oblivion



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Cuddling, Diapers, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_Oblivion/pseuds/Into_Oblivion
Summary: Jean and Scott want to practice being parents, and, since Logan owes them, they decide to make him their baby.





	

"Scott, I'm not crazy, just hear me out. I think it'd be fun, don't you?" Jean asks, sitting down on the couch beside Scott, placing her textbooks on the floor. 

 

"I don't know, Jean. I mean, who would be willing to do that?" Scott asks, looking over at Kitty, who phased through the wall, wondering what they were arguing about. 

 

"Willing to do what?" Kitty asks, walking over to the couch and leaning over the side, smiling at Scott and Jean. 

 

"Uh....we want to practice being parents, but we don't have a baby, and we were wondering if...maybe you wanted to do it?" Jean asks, smiling awkwardly, knowing that Kitty would probably say no. 

 

"Oh...uh...no. Sorry, but that's just not really my thing. Besides...I have homework to do." Kitty says, smiling before going back to her room. 

 

"Aw, no one wants to do it. Does that mean that they don't trust us?" Jean asks, looking up when Logan entered the room, a smile slowly forming on her lips. 

 

She remebered Logan telling them that he owed them, and this could be his way of paying them back, by being their baby. 

 

"Who doesn't trust you? Do I have to kill them?" Logan asks, looking over at Jean, tilting his head confusedly at seeing the look on her face. He knew something was up. 

 

"No...it's nothing. But we have something important for you to do. Can you come with us?" Jean asks, winking at Scott who just nodded at her as they led Logan down the hall, making sure there was no one around.

 

Grabbing Logan, Scott grinned and held a tight grip on him, not letting him get away. He had to hold him still so Jean could regress him or it wouldn't work. 

 

"Hey! What the hell are you doin' to me?! Let me go, kid." Logan growled, about to unsheathe his claws when he was stopped by Jean, relaxing and going limp in Scott's arms, unconcious for the time being. 

 

"Let's get him in here before someone sees him like this and we get in big trouble." Jean says, opening the door to a secret nursery that she had created especially for this, that only she and Scott knew about. 

 

"God, he's heavy!" Scott groaned as he picked Logan up and carefully laid him down on the changing table, trying not to wake him up. 

 

Jean just laughed as she quickly started to undress Logan, leaving him completely naked, much to her embarassment. 

 

"What? It's not funny! That damn adamantium skeleton weighs a ton!" Scott says, sighing and shaking his head. 

 

"What are we going to do about his claws, Jean? We can't have him hurting us when he's upset or fussy." Scott says, looking over at Jean, who was busy gathering up diapering supplies and an outfit for Logan. 

 

"I made something special for him, a pair of mittens that are made of a special material that even adamantium can't cut through. There's no way he'll ever get them off, even during bath time." Jean says, handing Scott the mittens. 

 

Chuckling softly, Scott smiled as he slid the mittens over Logan's fists, tightning them up with the velcro straps, trying to hold in his laughter, but he was losing. 

 

"What's so funny, Scott?" Jean asked as she was busy rubbing baby lotion all over Logan before starting to diaper him, being careful not to wake him. 

 

"It's nothing. I just think it's hilarious to see someone like Logan, reduced to a giant baby, unable to do anything for themselves. I mean, he's wearing mittens!" Scott laughs, gasping when Logan let out a whimper. 

 

"Uh-oh! I think he's about to wake up." Jean says as she quickly pulls a striped blue onesie over Logan's head and arms, tugging it down and snapping it closed over his diaper. 

 

Logan whined and opened his eyes, looking around the room in a panic, trying to unsheathe his claws, but the mittens prevented that. He had no idea where he was or what was going on. 

 

"Did you finally decide to wake up, Logan?" Jean cooes, smiling down at Logan, gently patting his chest as he starts to cry, kicking his legs and flailing his mittened hands, not wanting to be a baby. 

 

"Aww....don't cry, Logan. Daddy and I will take good care of you." Jean cooes as she picks Logan up, shushing him and rubbing his back gently, trying to calm him. 

 

"Daddy? I don't know about that, Jean." Scott says, smirking at how fussy Logan was. He figures Jean would regret this decision when it came time for a diaper change. 

 

"Scott....you agreed to help me do this, so we are Mommy and Daddy, now. At least, for Logan." Jean says, sitting down in a rocking chair, holding Logan close to her, shushing him when he started to cry even louder. 

 

"What's the matter, Logan? Why are you so fussy?" Jean cooed as she gently rocked back and forth, giving Logan a pacifier, gasping when he spat it back out at her. 

 

"Maybe he's hungry? I mean, he eats all the time, anyway. And...he's drooling pretty bad." Scott says, crouching down beside Jean, smiling at Logan, who was now chewing on his mittened hands.

 

"Yeah, he's probably hungry. Are you hungry, Logan? I bet you are! Can you put him in his highchair while I go cook something for him?" Jean asks, carefully handing Logan over to Scott. 

 

Scott groaned and held Logan tight, struggling a bit as he carried him over to the highchair, removing the tray and sitting him down, sighing as he slid the tray back into place, tying a bib around Logan's neck after all that was done. 

 

Logan whined and fussed, squirming in place, trying to get out of the highchair. He wasn't a baby and wasn't about to be fed like one either! Surely, he had to be dreaming!

 

Kicking his legs angrily and slamming his mittened hands against the highchair tray, Logan was extremely grumpy and upset about what was happening, and Scott had the nerve to laugh at him. 

 

"Aww....someone's a grumpy-grump, isn't he?" Scott cooed as he gently pinched Logan's cheek, smiling when Jean walked back in, carrying a bowl of food and a bottle for Logan, frowning when she saw how fussy Logan was.

 

"Wow. He's really fussy, isn't he? Hopefully, he'll calm down once we start to feed him." Jean says, smiling down at Logan and ruffling his hair gently. 

 

"Okay, baby. Mommy knows you're hungry, so I'm going to feed you now." Jean cooes, scooping up a spoonful of oatmeal, slowly bringing it to Logan's mouth, smiling when he starts to eat, most of it dribbling down his chin. 

 

Logan just stares up at Jean, while she feeds him, wondering where she got this sudden maternal instinct from and why she chose him as the baby. 

 

Being a baby wasn't all that bad, besides, it's not like Logan had much of a life anyway. 

 

"What is it, Logan? You know, I think you're actually enjoying this more than you want to admit." Jean says as she smiles at Logan, tsking when she fed him another spoonful, most of it dribbling onto the front of his bib. 

 

Once Logan had been fed, he was satisfied, until his stomach started to grumble and cause Logan a bit of pain. 

 

Whimpering softly, Logan pressed a mittened hand against his belly, squirming uncomfortably, feeling the need to go approaching faster and faster, but there was no way that he was going to...do that in a diaper. 

 

Scott notices Logan's discomfort and smirks. "Aww, poor little Wolvie has an upset tummy, huh? I bet you need to go, don't you?" Scott cooes, grinning as he gently presses on Logan's belly, trying to help him go.

 

"Scott, what are you doing to him?" Jean asks, frowning as she carefully lifted Logan out of the highchair, sitting back in the rocking chair and cradling him in her arms. 

 

"Jean....he needs to go. He just won't let himself relax so he can. I know it has to be hurting him." Scott says, starting to get kinda worried about Logan, as much as he hated to admit it. He didn't need to hold it in like that. 

 

"Aww, don't be afraid to use your diaper, Logan. That's what you're supposed to do, you're a baby." Jean says, looking down at Logan and gently rubbing his tummy, trying to coax him into using his diaper. 

 

Logan whined and squirmed uncomfortably as the need to go became too much and he couldn't hold it anymore. He didn't want to mess himself, but he had no other choice. 

 

Closing his eyes, Logan whined before letting out a grunt and messing himself, squirming from how it felt. 

 

"Good boy, Logan! See? It isn't so bad." Jean cooes, looking down at Logan, who was blushing a deep shade of red, embarassed that he'd just messed himself in front of Scott and Jean like that. 

 

"Alright, we'd better get you changed before you start to get a rash." Jean cooed as she stood up and carried Logan over to the changing table, gently laying him down and smiling at him before unsnapping his onesie and revealing his soiled diaper. 

 

Logan whimpers and covers his red face with his mittened hands, upset that he had let himself stoop so low as to become an unwilling baby and to even mess in a diaper. 

 

Looking down at Logan, Scott smiled softly and gently moved his hands away from his face. 

 

"Aww, little Wolvie's still not happy, is he? You gotta cheer up sometime, Logan. You're in good hands, I promise. We're not like the others." Scott cooes, picking up Logan's pacifier and placing it in his mouth. 

 

Jean smiles as she gently tickles Logan's tummy before sliding a new diaper beneath his bottom, adding a generous amount of powder before pulling the new diaper up over his privates and taping it on snugly. 

 

"I bet you feel better now, don't you?" Jean cooes as she gently rubs Logan's tummy, picking up a teddy bear and handing it to him, grinning when he slowly took the bear from her and held it close to him, chewing on its ear. 

 

Helping Logan sit up, Jean smiled and picked him up, kissing his cheek before gently laying him down on the floor and kneeling beside him, Scott following.

 

"Does baby Wolvie wanna play?" Jean cooed as she grabbed Logan's teddy bear, making it tickle Logan all over, earning her a giggle. 

 

Scott smiles and picks up a ring of teething keys, dangling them in front of Logan, chuckling when he batted at them with his mittened hands, wishing he didn't have to wear the mittens, as that wasn't really fair, but they just couldn't risk getting hurt. 

 

"Good job, buddy." Scott cooes as he gives Logan the teething keys and frowns when he struggles to hold them. He couldn't even play with his toys. 

 

"Jean, can we take the mittens off of him? He trusts us now, and you know he won't hurt the ones he trusts. He can't even play with his toys." Scott says, looking down at Logan, who seemed like he was getting fussy again. 

 

"I don't know, Scott. What if he goes after us? I don't think I could stop him, as I could barely access his mind before all this. And I don't think you're gonna blast him when he's like this." Jean says, frowning when Logan becomes more fussy, wanting to play with his toys. 

 

Sighing, Jean frowns and looks down at Logan. "Okay, but just for a little while. They go back on before we put him to bed." Jean says, leaning forward and unfastening the mittens, carefully sliding them off of Logan's hands. 

 

"There we go, Wolvie. That feels better, huh? I bet it does." Scott cooes as he takes Logan's hands and massages them gently, knowing they had to be hurting from being cramped up in those mittens. 

 

Logan whines and pulls his hands away from Scott, bringing his fingers to his mouth and chewing on them, drooling heavily. 

 

"No, Logan, don't do that. Here, chew on these instead." Scott cooes as he hands Logan the teething keys, chuckling when he started to chew on them. 

 

"Maybe he'll be okay without the mittens for a while." Jean says, smiling as she tickles Logan all over, grinning when he started to squirm and kick his legs excitedly, laughing all the while. 

 

"Aw, Logan, you've got a great laugh! This is the first time we've ever seen you truly happy. You deserve it, little man." Jean says, gently ruffling Logan's hair and pressing a kiss to his nose. 

 

"I bet he's probably ready for his bottle, Scott. Do you want to feed him this time?" Jean asks, helping Logan sit up, before pulling him into her arms, holding him close. 

 

"Sure. I actually wanted to, anyway." Scott says, sitting down in the rocking chair and smiling as Jean gently placed Logan in his arms, handing him the bottle, which had now cooled down. 

 

Gently rocking Logan back and forth, Scott smiled as he brought the teat to Logan's mouth, praising him when he started to suckle, not so sure about this. 

 

"It's okay, Logan. It's just milk, buddy." Scott cooed, grinning when Logan started to suckle a bit harder, drinking down the milk, which was quickly filling his belly, making him feel a bit sick.

 

Once Logan was finished with the bottle, Scott sat him up and patted his back, trying to coax a burp out of him. 

 

Whining softly, Logan managed to let out a burp, spitting up milk all over himself and Scott, much to his displeasure. 

 

"Uh, Jean? I think it may be bathtime." Scott says, looking down at Logan, who was starting to cry, not liking the feeling of sitting in his own spit-up. 

 

"Oh no! I guess tonight's just not Logan's night. That's okay, accidents happen. I'll start the water and watch him while you change." Jean says, picking Logan up and shushing him as she carried him into the bathroom and sat him on the floor. 

 

Going into the attached bedroom, Scott sighed as he quickly removed his soiled shirt and pants, deciding to change into something more casual, smiling as he made his way to the bathroom, where Logan sat naked on the floor, still crying. 

 

"Aww, I think somebody's just cranky because he's sleepy. Don't worry, It won't take long to bathe you, Logan." Scott cooes as he lifts Logan up and gently sits him in the tub, giving him a rubber ducky to play with. 

 

Smiling softly, Jean lathered up a washcloth with soap, and shushed Logan as she started to wash him all over, making sure every part of him got nice and clean. 

 

Logan whined and looked up at Scott, wishing he could get out of the bathtub. He didn't want a bath, and didn't think he needed one. 

 

"I'm sorry, Wolvie. You needed this. You spit-up all over yourself. We weren't going to let you just sit in it. It'll be over soon." Scott cooes, grabbing a cup and pouring water over Logan's head, which only aggrivated him more. 

 

Rubbing in shampoo, Scott looked over at Jean and smiled. He's glad he decided to go along with her on this. It was fun being a Daddy. 

 

"You're doing good, baby boy." Scott says as he scoops up some more water and pours it over Logan's head, making sure all the shampoo was throughly rinsed from his hair before draining the water and lifting Logan out of the tub, wrapping him in a warm towel. 

 

"Here, give him to me, so I can get him in a diaper, and you can find some pajamas for him to sleep in." Jean says, taking a clean, sleepy Logan in her arms and carrying him to the changing table, gently laying him down and giving him his pacifier. 

 

"Aww, baby Wolvie's sleepy, isn't he? Yes, he is! At least you're all nice and clean, now." Jean cooes as she grabs a diaper and powder from the shelf below, as well as Logan's teddy bear. 

 

Looking through the closet, Scott smiled when he found a pair of footie pajamas with paw prints on them, figuring Logan would like them, but it's not like he really had a say in how he was dressed. 

 

Walking over to Jean, Scott smiled as he watched her finish diapering Logan, being gentle with him, as if he were a real baby. 

 

"Aww, he's so sleepy. I found some pajamas for him. I thought he would look cute in these." Scott says, leaning forward and gently rubbing Logan's tummy, chuckling when he doesn't even notice, drifting off and on into sleep from how tired he was.

 

Smiling softly, Jean took the pajamas from Scott and unzipped them, gently threading Logan's arms and legs through the openings, patting his tummy before zipping the pajamas up and picking Logan up. 

 

"Aww. He looks so adorable in these pajamas. I never thought that it would go this well today. I thought he would fight it and get free, but I was wrong. He does have a soft side to him, after all." Jean says as she gently lays Logan down in his crib, covering him with a blanket. 

 

"You know, I had a lot of fun taking care of him today." Scott says, smiling down at Logan, who was sleeping quietly, his pacifier bobbing up and down. 

 

"I did, too. I can't wait until tomorrow. I was thinking maybe we could take him to the park or something, but I think we should let the others know about this, so they won't think we've all gone missing." Jean says, smiling as she presses a kiss to Scott's cheek. 

 

Scott blushes and smiles. "I think we should try and get some rest ourselves, because he'll probably wake us up during the night." Scott says, leading Jean to the attached bedroom and climbing into bed. 

 

"I never thought I'd say this, but Logan is the cutest baby ever, even if he is way older than us. I didn't think it would go this well, tonight. The important thing is, that he's happy and taken care of, just as any baby wants to be." Scott says, yawning before falling asleep, Jean soon following. 

 

It was a good thing that Logan finally let go and let them take care of him, and finally feel happy for once in his life....


End file.
